


Whip cream

by VVirlybird



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Kinda, Master/Pet, NSFW, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVirlybird/pseuds/VVirlybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i kinda ran out of ideas half way through but here we are</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whip cream

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda ran out of ideas half way through but here we are

he held first aids thighs apart, rubbing her already burning valve cover. it was obvious she wanted to be spiked, but she couldn't let the decepticon think that. to submit to a decepticon like vortex ? what would her team think? 

" Vortex, stop! we can't do this." he lunged at her and started to kiss her neck "Oh aid! but we can~" he purred into aids audial, "I've always wanted my own little autobot pet."

'pet', she liked that, more than she should have. belonging to the copter, letting him do whatever he wanted to her and she would have no say. His pet.

vortex pushed her thighs apart, making the Autobot practically do a split, something in her leg struts snapped and it made her wail in pain. But as soon as she started to shout her mouth was occupied by the copters.

she wrapped her digits around his finials, trying to get him off and focus on whatever in her legs snapped but he just pressed in more, kissing her deeper and biting at her lips.

once vortex finally got her distracted from the pain in her legs, he slid his servo back down, pressing and grinding his palm against the medics burning, and now leaking panels.  
she still felt her leg joints burn with every movement, but ignored it and opened her panels, her valve already so wet she began to drip onto the berth and her spike fully erect. 

So much for not submitting to the 'Con.  
he pressed onto aids lower stomach, forcing a bit of the whipped cream and some transfluid out into his mouth, and he happily licked it up.

" Vortex, please. I need more. Please spike me already-aah!" her body convulsed. Vortex continued at her valve for a few more seconds, and moved himself up to meet with aids faceplate. he directed her servo to pump her own spike as he released his, a dark gray spike with red and purple biolights all down the underside. It was bigger than she had last remembered. 

"Swindle hooked me up with some new mod, I'd love to try it on you first, pet." she moaned and worked her hand over her spike faster, she was so close to overload, but knew she wasn't going to get it. Not this early.

The copter aligned his spike with the medics valve and spent no time being easy, he thruster right in, causing the autobot to scream. "Be careful, wouldn't want anyone to know you're here, now would we ?" the autobot whined, she didn't care who heard. 

vortex thrusted again, harder this time, causing some of the cream to come out. suddenly first aid felt ridges along the bottom of the copters spike, and the rubbed against her node clusters just right . she couldn't help but moan loudly again, it was nearly a scream. 

Vortex didn't slow down, he kept slamming himself into the tight valve, grunting with each thrust. "Off your spike, servos above your helm." she listened , her arms slammed back into the berth, gripping the edge tightly.

She was crying, there was too much in her valve, the huge spike along with the whipped cream still trapped inside . she felt like she was going to burst.

A few more thrusts and he pulled out, leaving first aids valve gaping and leaking. "Filthy." she groaned and looked at vortex with pleading eyes. "yes, Vortex I'll be anything for you if you just let me overload, please" he smirked and pushed one of his digits into her valve, making sure it had cream and transfluid on it, then pushed it into the medics mouth. " how do you taste, pet?" she moaned and grabbed his servo, licking and sucking all the transfluid off that she could. "mmmmm- Good vortex, so good~"

Vortex pulled his digit away and grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her stomach. "Raise your aft." he guided her by pulling up on her waist until his spike was right in front of her valve. 

he leaned forwards and pressed her face into the berth. "Stay down." just after he said that, he slammed his spike into her valve again. this time it was hitting right into a cluster of sensitive nodes. she arched her back and tried to get him to go in deeper. 

Vortex didn't like that. he grabbed onto her hips and started to dig his claws into the metal, causing energon to flow out. "Don't move unless I say." he pulled out slowly and thrusted in hard, knocking First Aids helm into the wall. but he didn't stop

he slammed into her over and over, energon started to slowly leak from her valve. He knew he was being too rough, and that the spines on his spike was tearing into her, but he didn't stop. he only became more aggressive. 

For First aid, the pain was invisible to her. Pleasure overriding everything. She was going to overload soon and there was only a slim chance that vortex would let her.  
"Good girl. you did such a good job." he hooked his claw under her chin and pulled her close to his face for a kiss and retracted his spike, closing his panel. 

Her panels were already closed. he slowly stood up and took his servo out from under her chin and laid a few Blankets onto the floor, along with one pillow.

"What's this for?" first aid asked.

Vortex looked over to her. "Oh, don't you see. You're my pet. you thought you were sleeping on the berth? Hah, no."  
he got onto the berth and pointed down to the pile of blankets, motioning for her to lay down.

"My autobot pet." he pat Aids helm and her engine purred. 

"I-im your pet." vortex smirked and turned himself on His stomach, letting his rotors sprawl out comfortably, and drifted into recharge. Aid got herself comfortable and cuddled the pillow she had.

Aid repeated to herself "Good girl" before slipping into recharge.


End file.
